Fallenheart's Prophecy: Part 3
Chapter 9: The Prophecy Revealed Fallenheart recited the prophecy in her head when the dream came back to her. Suddenly, the prophecy didn't seem so complicated. The thunder clapped long ago and nobody ever heard of it again. The fallen one will heart three thunder claps, and only then will it be restored to its former glory and honor. Fallenheart thought about it again. Lionblaze said that ThunderClan perished long ago...I am Fallen''heart and I met the Three of ThunderClan and they told me it was my destiny to restore it....'' "Snowberry! Sunstar! Marshfoot!" Fallenheart called. "Yes?" Sunstar mewed, climbing down her tree-den. Marshfoot pulled himself out of the nursery, and Snowberry slipped out of the medicine cat's den. "You'll wake every cat in camp!" Marshfoot snorted. "Sorry! But I figured out the meaning of Snowberry's prophecy, I had a dream last night!" Fallenheart mewed joyfully. "Okay. We'll discuss this in my den," Sunstar said, leading the three others to her den up in the big oak tree. Fallenheart gripped the tree bark with her claws and reached the den in just a few leaps. "So. What was your dream about?" Sunstar asked. "I met these four cats-Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Dovewing. Lionblaze told me I was descended from him, and his daughters, and that my destiny was to rebuild ThunderClan, their clan," Fallenheart gave a quick answer, forgetting to put in some details. "Oh yeah! ThunderClan was one of the original four clans-ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan. Lionblaze said they perished many moons ago, and that the clans of today are what the remains of the warriors created moons ago," Fallenheart finished upon seeing Sunstar, Snowberry, and Marshfoot's look of confusion. "ThunderClan? Original four clans? Fallenheart, I think it was just a dream," Snowberry mewed. "It wasn't a dream, Snowberry! I know it wasn't! They were StarClan cats! I could see StarClan territory!" Fallenheart argued. She knew it was real, she could just sense it. "Okay, maybe it was. But why should I send one of my best warriors to rebuild four clans that existed ages ago? Not only that, but why only choose one cat?" Sunstar mewed. "It's not just me. Pinepaw of ForestClan, Crowtalon of SwiftClan and Scorchwhisper of DarkClan, and Lionblaze told me we could bring one other cat to help," Fallenheart said. "When do I send you out?" Sunstar asked, Fallenheart could see a spark of disbelief in her emerald-green eyes. "I don't know yet, soon. I don't think I'll come back after I've made ThunderClan again. Why should I leave some great recreation?" Fallenheart mewed. "Okay, at the Gathering coming up, I'll discuss this with the other leaders. I'll tell you what we've decided on," Sunstar said. Fallenheart nodded, The next Gathering? I know that's only in a few nights, but it seems so far off! Who should I take with me to the Lake territory? Lakepelt? Breezefang? Shadestream? Lakepelt! Chapter 10: The Gathering Fallenheart watched as a dark gray tabby tom, a golden she-cat, a very light tabby she-cat and a dark brown tom leaped onto the Great Tree that the leaders made their reports on. "What do you think Shadowstar will say since Stormpaw crossed their border?" Lakepelt asked. "I don't know. I doubt anything harsh, he's rough with the warriors, but he's a softie when it comes to new apprentices and kits," Fallenheart whispered. Stormpaw, Ashheart and Eagletalon's daughter, was dared by her brother, Crowpaw, to cross over into DarkClan's territory. She only went a few fox-lengths in, but one of DarkClan's warriors, Frozenheart, had caught the gray-and-black tabby apprentice. "Let the Gathering begin!" Shadowstar's yowl echoed through the large clearing. Immediately, all the cats' attention went to the huge dark tom. "DarkClan is doing well, five of our warriors recently chased off a badger. Thank you, Scorchwhisper, Shadefrost, Ravenblaze, Tigerfall and Poolshade. Sunstreak stayed behind tonight as she recently kitteed Scorchwhisper's kits, Flamekit and Firekit-both strong she-kits," Shadowstar reported, giving a nod to Heatherstar. "Told you he wouldn't say anything!" Fallenheart said quietly to Lakepelt. "The rabbits are plentiful this new-leaf and we have had no recent problems with trespassers or badgers or wolves, thank StarClan! Vixenfur recently moved into the nursery expecting Rabbitpelt's kits, and we have two new warriors as well-Snowstripe and Gorseclaw," Heatherstar mewed, her blue eyes gave off a warm glow, something that made all the warriors calm and not hostile with one another. "OceanClan is well, we have two new warriors-welcome Fallenheart and Shadestream! Three new apprentices-Stormpaw, Darkpaw and Crowpaw! Riverflower had Marshfoot's kits, Stormkit, Stonekit and Rainkit," Sunstar mewed proudly. Fallenheart's chest swelled with pride upon hearing her clan and the others cheer her name, her sister's too. The three new apprentices looked ready to burst, and Stonepaw looked slightly embarrassed. Stormstar stepped forward, and gave his report, "ForestClan is healthy and the mice are being nice enough to just sit and wait for us to pounce on them!" This got a few purrs and mews of laughter, "I am sad to say that one of our elders, Mousepelt has gone to StarClan. But with death, comes new life, as Honeyflame has once again had Adderfoot's kits, Bramblekit, Thornkit, Rockkit and Dustykit. Our apprentice, Beetlepaw, is now known as Beetlepelt!" Stormstar finished. The Gathering was almost over, and Fallenheart watched as Sunstar went to discuss the prophecy with the other leaders. "What's up, Fallenheart?" Fallenheart turned and recognized the unique pelt of Snowstripe. "The sky!" Fallenheart joked. "Who's this?" Lakepelt growled, jealousy flashed in his blue eyes. "A cat I met during my stay in SwiftClan, I never talked to him much," Fallenheart reassured her mate. Still, Lakepelt showed how much Fallenheart cared more for him than Snowstripe. "How've you been?" Snowstripe asked, making an awkward conversation. "Um, your clan is leaving..." Fallenheart mewed, watching the brown-and-white tabby tom dash off to catch up. "He sure is....Friendly," Lakepelt growled softly. "Stop worrying, Lakepelt! I don't even like him, he's from SwiftClan!" She followed OceanClan out of the clearing and back to camp. ---- "Fallenheart," Sunstar beckoned Fallenheart towards her as she spotted the black she-cat pad out of the warrior's den. "The other leaders said their medicine cats had the same prophecy, only theirs had one of their warrior's names in it instead of fallen," Sunstar mewed. "When do I leave?" was all Fallenheart cared to know. "We agreed in half-a-moon. You better get yourself prepared. "Okay, Sunstar I will! Thank you!" Fallenheart mewed, bounding off. It's official! I'm going to rebuild ThunderClan! Chapter 11: Leaving Half a moon already passed, quickly. In a way, Fallenheart didn't want to leave the clan she'd been born into and raised in. She was going to say her final goodbyes. She padded to the nursery where Shadestream had just moved into, expecting Tigerfur's kits. When Fallenheart heard the news, she was surprised. Neither had been a warrior very long, and Fallenheart never spotted them two together very often. "You're leaving?" Shadestream asked, sorrow shadowed her amber eyes. "Yes. Remember that I'll always think about you, you're my sister and I love you," Fallenheart mewed. "Okay...I'll make sure my kits know who you are, and that Breezefang and Hollyfeather don't forget you!" Shadestream purred, flicking her sister on the ear. Fallenheart backed out and went to find her parents, but they couldn't be found. "They went on patrol," Marshfoot mewed, seeing Fallenheart searching the camp. "Oh okay. When they get back tell them I said bye, okay?" Fallenheart mewed. Marshfoot nodded. Icestorm approached Fallenheart and dipped her head, "You were my best apprentice. I was proud you came out as a good fighter, and I'll be here if you ever need me," she mewed, even though she knew Fallenheart would most likely never come back. ---- Fallenheart looked back one last time as the eight cats left the clan's territory for good. They had gathered the others, Pinepaw and Hawkfire, Crowtalon and Mistywind, and Scorchwhisper and Firepaw. She had realized they brought the cats thy were most close to, Hawkfire was Pinepaw's father, Crowtalon and Mistywind were mates and Firepaw was Scorchwhisper's daughter. "So, how do we know where we're going?" Hawkfire asked. "I don't know. We'll find some place to rest tonight, and I'll ask Lionblaze where exactly the Lake is," Fallenheart mewed. "Lionblaze?" "Yes, he was a ThunderClan cat, he's my ancestor," Fallenheart explained. "The cat I spoke to was Icewing," Pinepaw said. "Crowfeather to me! Which by the way, we look almost exactly alike," Crowtalon mewed happily, which was unusual. "Blackstar of ShadowClan greeted me," Scorchwhisper mewed, he and Firepaw keeping to the outside of the group. "How come the rest of us didn't have any dreams of these ancient cats?" Lakepelt asked jealously. "Because you ain't part of the prophecy!" Fallenheart answered playfully. Fallenheart had never known land beyond the clan's home could be so beautiful. Mountains were in the distance, and with the sun setting, it made the view amazing. "We should rest here," she pointed out, seeing a low overhand jutting out from a cliff. "Good idea. I'll keep first watch!" Hawkfire mewed. Fallenheart curled up tight beside Lakepelt, and to her surprise, all the others were next to each other, when normally they would keep separate to their own clan. Fallenheart shut her eyes tight, and hoped Lionblaze would be there in her dream to meet her. Their journey hadn't even started yet. Chapter 12: The Journey "Lionblaze!" Fallenheart called through the fog of StarClan. She padded through, and once again it turned into a beautiful forest filled with unrecognizable cats. "I'm here," a golden tabby tom stepped forward. "We need directions," Fallenheart mewed. "Easy. Just follow the opposite direction of the setting sun," Lionblaze said. "Okay. Wait, how would you know?" Fallenheart asked. "Two of my clanmates, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, Squirrelpaw at the time, made the journey with four other cats-Crowpaw, Tawnypelt, Feathertail and Stormfur," a few starry cats looked in Lionblaze's direction, the most noticeable was a huge dark tabby tom and beside him was a ginger she-cat. "You weren't with them?" Fallenheart asked again. "No. But Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were my parents- at least I thought they were up until I was almost a warrior. Anyway, Brambleclaw was chosen for a mission StarClan chose him for, and Squirrelpaw decided to go with him. They went to the sun-drown-place, which is where your current clans are settled now," Lionblaze explained. "Okay....How long should it take us?" Fallenheart asked the third question. "Not nearly as long as it took Brambleclaw and the other cats! They traveled for many sunrises due to the fact that we lived in a forest beyond those mountains before moving to the Lake. It should take you at the most seven days, at the least would be four days. It depends on how fast you go," Lionblaze mewed. Duh! I think I know the faster you go, the quicker you get there! "You should wake up, it's almost dawn, and you need to hunt," Lionblaze said, and Fallenheart was instantly warped back into the living plane. "Wake up!" Fallenheart yowled. Lakepelt's ear twitched beside her, and he just rolled to the other side and started snoring again. Hawkfire, Pinepaw, and Scorchwhisper were beginning to stir, and Mistywind was already on her paws. "Finally! I've been sitting here ages!" Firepaw mewed, padding under the low overhang. "How long were you on watch?" Scorchwhisper asked. "I dunno. Not very long," Firepaw said calmly. "We need to hunt, then move out. Lionblaze said the earliest we could get there is in four days," Fallenheart ordered. The other cats nodded and they went their separate directions, padding with their own clanmate. "Might I suggest we try that pond over there?" Lakepelt asked, his tail pointing in the direction of a pond surrounded by reeds. "Better than nothing," Fallenheart mewed, and padded towards it. The water was a clear blue, and reflected the remaining dawn stars. She layed flat to the ground, patiently, or at least it looked patient to the rest. Come on, fish! I can't lay here forever ya know! Her tail began swishing back and forth. Lakepelt stilled it with his paw, which made Fallenheart jump a little. Right at that moment though, a silver outline sparkled through the water. Fallenheart flashed her claws in and threw out a catfish, big enough for her and Lakepelt to share. Nice catch," the blue-gray tom mewed, though it was hard to understand because he had just stuffed his face full of fish. Fallenheart made a face-fish was good but she couldn't stand stuffing her mouth like that. ---- After everyone else returned with their prey and finished eating, they began to move out. "Are we seriously going to pass through twolegplace?" Crowtalon hissed. "We have to, it would take much longer if we went all the way around. Trust me, I know what I'm doing, Crowtalon!" Fallenheart growled. She even felt uncomfortable passing through twolegplace, but she had to do it. "Why do they live in such weird looking dens?" Firepaw asked. "The humans? That's called a house, not a den!" a gray tom appeared from a wooden stick, at least it looked like a giant stick to Fallenheart. "Who are you?" she snarled, hostility gleamed in her violet-blue eyes. She wasn't going to speak with some kittypet, but she had a second thought when she saw his torn ear and a scar down his shoulder. "I'm Gray," he mewed. Gray? What a boring name! "Well I'm Fallenheart," she mewed, and the other cats said their names. "Where are you going to?" Gray asked. "To the forest, we've been chosen to remake four clans, would you like to come?" Fallenheart asked. "Of course! I used to be in a group of cats, not exactly a clan, but close!" Gray mewed. So the nine cats set off again to their destination. Chapter 13: The Start of the Original Clans Reborn I'm sorry for skipping their trip down to the lake territory but my computer crashed on me after I had already written down their whole journey! And It's 3 in the morning here in California so I really didn't feel like rewriting it :( Fallenheart was so proud of herself and Lakepelt and Gray, and she couldn't forget the new cats, Ash, Shade and Frost whom they'd found not too long ago. They had already established the ThunderClan borders, and made the dens. All that remained was to find more cats willing to join and for Fallenheart to receive her nine lives of course. "Lakepelt and Shade, would you like to accompany me to twolegplace?" she asked her mate and the new dark brown tabby. "Sure!" the two of them bounded off behind Fallenheart. ---- Twolegplace always made Fallenheart feel unsafe, but she could handle it, and going here was for a good reason. Almost immediately they spotted three tough-looking cats down an alley and they approached them. "Who are you?" a black tom growled. "No, who are you?" Fallenheart snarled more aggressively. It seemed to scare the tom for some reason and he answered to her. "I'm Claw, this is Leaf and Night," he mewed, pointing to a tortoiseshell she-cat and a dark gray tom with black patches. "Good. Now I'm Fallenheart and this is Lakepelt and Shade. We're making a clan and were wondering if you wanted to join us?" "A clan?" Claw's blue eyes lightened up, "We've heard about them and always wanted to join! Of course we will!" Four older kits tumbled out from underneath a twoleg dumpster. Lakepelt purred in amusement, "Who are they?" "Those are my and Claw's kits," Leaf answered, "The black tom is Dark, the tabby tom is Birch, the dark tom is Tiger and the black she-cat is Raven," "So, all of you will be joining ThunderClan?" Fallenheart asked. Claw nodded his head in agreement. "Good, and we're still searching for more cats but we'll be home by tonight," she mewed. ---- There was a huge dark tabby tom and his legs were all black, just like the tips of his ears. He should make an interesting warrior.....''Fallenheart thought, ''Let's see what he's like. "What's your name?" Fallenheart asked. The dark tabby turned from where he was sitting on top of a metal bin and looked straight into Fallenheart's eyes, "I'm Adder," he mewed, leaping down. "Okay...Um, I'm starting a new clan, would you like to join?" she asked. "A clan? Sure," Adder mewed. His replies were so calm and sure, Fallenheart was used to cats being very energetic and acting like mouse-brains. "Cool, we're heading back to camp now so just follow us," Fallenheart mewed, beginning to make her way out of twolegplace. She had no idea that many cats existed there. Chapter 14: Nine Lives Seven warriors, Lakepelt would be deputy, and Frost said she wanted to be the medicine cat. Fallenheart couldn't believe she found that many cats this fast. "I'm going to the Moonpool tonight, Hawkfire, Scorchwhisper, Crowtalon and I all agreed on it," she told Lakepelt, "Watch them while I'm gone, okay?" Lakepelt nodded, "They'll all be here and alive still!" Fallenheart left camp and made her way towards the direction of the moors. She felt almost unsafe with her out by herself during almost the middle of the night, but she got all her security back as soon as she saw Crowtalon and Scorchwhisper by a cave entrance. "Hi," she mewed. "Hey! Have you had any luck with getting other cats? Me and Firepaw have, we've gotten nine already! Unfortunately no potential medicine cat though...." Scorchwhisper said. "Nine? We've got seven warriors, a medicine cat and four apprentices!" Fallenheart boasted. "WindClan has six warriors so far. Where's Hawkfire?" Crowtalon mewed impatiently. "I'm here!" the dark tabby yowled a greeting as if on que to Crowtalon's question. "What's your luck?" Scorchwhisper asked. "Two apprentices, not including Pinepaw, and five warriors," Hawkfire answered, "Can we go inside now?" Fallenheart led the way in, and she had never seen anything that beautiful in her life. The cave roof opened at the top where the moonlight sparkled onto the pool of water and it even trickled down from a higher ledge. "So...How are we supposed to do this again?" Scorchwhisper's gray eyes sparkled with confusion, excitement and pride all at once. "Put your nose on the water's edge, and once you fall asleep, you'll be greeted by StarClan with your nine lives," Fallenheart told him. "Exactly how do you know all this again?" Crowtalon's quite snort came from behind Fallenheart, but she ignored it. She put her nose into the water and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, waking up to the all-to-familiar beautiful StarClan forest. She saw a crowd of cats, some were Lionblaze and his siblings, some she didn't know, and some were former OceanClan residents. "My name is Firestar, and I will give you your first life of loyalty. Spend it well with the right cats and devote your time with them and your clan. Thank you-for remaking ThunderClan, I mean," the large flame-colored tom stepped back into the crowd. Fallenheart felt a painful feeling as the power of loyalty coursed through her body, but she felt good when it was gone. Next, Pebbletooth approached her. "Pebbletooth?" Fallenheart mewed, her violet-blue eyes clouded with sorrow as she recognized the elder that had always told her stories as a kit and favored her over others. "I have been watching over you for the past three days I've been in StarClan, and I'm proud to give you the life of justice. Use it to treat others right and equal," the gray elder mewed. Fallenheart had a vision of all cats together, different pelts, but all favored the same by StarClan. A large, lithe, pale blue-gray she-cat stepped towards Fallenheart, and a scar across her shoulder was easily noticeable. "Who are you?" Fallenheart asked curiously. "I am Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan before Firestar. I have watched ThunderClan almost fall to destruction once, and I watched it's demise due to twolegs intruding our territory, and I am proud of you for starting ThunderClan's new life. But to do so, you need the life of courage, face pain or grief with strength." A feeling of not knowing what fear was surged through Fallenheart, and she felt as if she could take on the biggest wolf, even though they did not roam this part of the territory. A she-cat with brilliant long golden fur and emerald-green eyes took Bluestar's place, and Fallenheart immediately knew who it was. "Sunstar? You're...Dead?" "Yes, there was a traitor within our clan...I believed he was a good warrior, up until a few days ago just after you left. So with that being said, I give you a life of judgement. Really look deep into a cat to see who they truly are before inviting them into the clan, and if you have suspicions-watch your tail to make sure they aren't planning anything," the golden she-cat's green eyes flashed with pride as she watched Fallenheart see visions about good and evil cats, and how to recognize them. A small dark tabby tom rooted himself in front of Fallenheart, "I'm your half-brother, but I was killed by greencough before you were born, we have the same mother-Hollyfeather, but my father was Dustfoot. Hollyfeather did all she could to help me, even though the medicine cat did all the herb-business. So I offer you the life of protection-care for your clan just like a mother does her kits," Fallenheart felt the strong emotion of doing anything just to protect her clan, and possibly her future family, she felt as if she could rip the throat out of anyone who dared to come between her and ThunderClan. Then that emotion turned to happiness as Lionblaze approached her. "With this life I give you mentoring. You will especially need it for gathering a bunch of young warriors who have never been introduced to clan life," Lionblaze mewed, "I'm proud of you" he added in a whisper. Fallenheart didn't really feel anything except knowledge of the clans that most of these cats she'd gathered didn't have. A small white she-cat replaced Lionblaze, "I'm Cloudfur, medicine cat before Snowberry, and With this life I give you compassion, use it for all sick, elder, and weaker cats in your clan. Snowberry told me a lot about you in her dreams, you'll make a great leader." A small pale brown tabby she-cat stepped forward, her amber eyes were glazed with regret-Fallenheart could see. "I'm Leafpool, daughter of Firestar. As a medicine cat, I did things I wasn't supposed to, like have a mate from another clan and have kits. Some things I did regret, but the love for my mate and kits I did not. So, I give you love for your eighth life, use it for every cat in your care, no matter who it is," The feeling of protectiveness for her clan wrapped Fallenheart in it's grasp and she felt like she could kill anyone who came between her and ThunderClan and threatened them. A large ginger tom with white paws was last. "I'm Thunderstar, the founder of ThunderClan. I've watched my clan struggle through hard times during my life and after, and it made me feel like I failed them after their destruction moons ago. But now that you're here, I'm proud to have been able to give you your last life of nobility. Do only the most necessary things to prove yourself worthy to all of your warriors who look up to you, and have faith in them. Now go back to ThunderClan, Fallen''star'', we will all be waiting for you when your time for StarClan has come," Fallenstar woke from StarClan and she saw that only Hawkfire was the remaining one sleeping, and only moments later did he awake. "We're all leaders now, and we have absolutely no connection with one another unless it's at Gatherings or for the good of our clans. I'm glad to have journeyed here with you, Hawkstar, Crowstar and Scorchstar," Fallenstar mewed before taking off down the slope back to her clan. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Done with her Prophecy! Did you like it? I'm going to continue, only it'll be called Fallenstar's Reign, and it'll have multiple parts to it because it'll be up to her death. Thanks for reading!